A Glee cross dresser
by landofstories
Summary: A new student has came to Mckinley high. Things get complicated when the Glee club learns, his/her true gender.
1. Chapter 1

The school year had just began. Charlotte was very nervous, in her new school. The thing about Charlotte was she was different. the last school she got bullied so much, she had to go to a different school. She sounded a lot like a boy, and she got bullied a lot because of it. Charlotte needed a fresh new start. When she first entered the school, a kid through a slushy at a girl. Her name was Rachel. Charlotte rushed to her and helped her get cleaned up. "does this happen often?" Charlotte asked her. She nodded, and said "They are just jealous, that I have a better voice." Do you sing durring break time or something?" Charlotte asked. "No, I don't. But I'm in Glee." Rachel told her. "Whats glee?" Charlotte asked. "Let me show you" Rachel dragged her to the glee club. Some of the people in the Glee club were practicing a song. They were very talented singers. After they finished their song, she clapped. They all looked at her. "Who is she?" Brittney asked. "Charlotte" she mumbled. "Charlotte" Rachel told them. "I'm new to this school." Charlotte mumbled. "Do you like to sing." Finn asked, smiling. "yes, i suppose." Charlotte said. "Do you want to join Glee Club." Finn asked. Charlotte's face lit up. Charlotte said "I'll think about it. Thank you for asking." She seemed so happy to get an invitation. But she knew if she tried singing in front of them, they'd know she is not a she. She is a he. His real name was not Charlotte, it was Charlie. Everybody was confadant that he would join. But Kurt wasn't so sure. Charlotte left and went to her first class. After she finished that class she walked up to the Glee Club doors. It was locked. Charlotte took a lock pick out of her pocket, and unlocked it. It was a mess inside. Someone must have came in and recked the place. Charlotte cleaned up the place. It was even more clean then that morning. She quickly finished, and left for her next class. It was spanish class. She was actually pretty good at spanish. After spanish was the break. She snuck back to Glee Club. But everyone was already there. "Hi Charlotte. We are trying to figure who cleaned up the place. It looks really clean. And some foot ball players told us they trashed the room. now it's cleaner than ever." Kurt told her. " , can I call you William. It's easier to remember." Charlotte asked. Will nodded. Will and continued talking to the kids. "Your not in trouble, I just would like to know. I don't get why your ashaimed." After everyone left, Charlotte told him it was her. But she didn't stay for an answer. After school they all went to glee club. Will told them he had to tell them something. "I have found out who cleaned up the room." he told them. "Who was it?" they asked. "It was Charlotte. But the wierd thing is, I locked the door. I also asked around. Nobody gave anyone the key. So how did she get in. There is also one more thing. I know Charlotte's last name is Winchester. But there is only a person named Charlie Winchester." Will seemed very confused, when he said this. Everyone else was confused too, with the ecseption of Kurt. "isn't it obvious. Charlotte, is Charlie. Charlotte is a cross dresser." A What" A cross dresser. It's someone who dresses up as the oposite gender." Kurt explained. "So Charlotte is actually a boy." kurt said, explaining further.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gasped, at there new information. "But he looks so much like a girl!" Mercedes said in shock. "If you think about it, it makes sense. That's probably why he wasn't going to join." Kurt said to them. "You don't know that! Focus on the real facts Kurt. I think he just wanted to have a sleep over with some girls. It's genius. No wonder he cross dressed." Puck said to them, as if it was obvious. "Don't jump to conclusions. We should ask he- him why sh- he did it." Kurt said, feeling bad for him. Charlie walked into the room. "What's going on?" He asked. "We were having a discution, about your true identity." Will told him. "What do you mean?" He asked. His heart beet rose up. "Your really a male named Charlie Winchester. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked. "Not really." Charlie said smirking. "Why did you do it?" Kurt asked. "I have my reasons. I just won't tell you." Charlie said smiling. "Let my guess. You wanted to have a sleep over with a bunch of girls." Puck staited. "Actually no. I don't care for that kind of thing. Most aren't my type." What do you look like as a boy?" Kurt asked. Charlie smiled and asked, "you got any water on ya?" Puck handed him a water bottle. "Turn around. Would ya?" Charlie asked. They turned around, and he changed into clothes a boy would usually wear. Then he took off his wig, and took off most of the make up, with the water. "You can look now." Charlie said while patting his face with a towel. When he pulled the towel away, everyone gasped. It wasn't like he was hot, he was more adorable. He had dark black hair, and golden eyes. His skin was almost as white as snow, and faint freckles on his nose and cheeks. He was wearing entirely black. "Do you wanna make out?" Santana asked. "No thanks. I rather not." Charlie told her. Santana gasped. "Are you a werewolf?" Brittany asked. "No, but I know a couple." Charlie said. Charlie was such a good actor, that some of the other Glee clubers were almost convinced. "Can I meet one?" Brittany asked. "Sorry but no. A lot of people are scared of them. So they are band from most countries. It's sad. A lot of them are good wolves." Charlie told her. "Are you gay?" Finn asked. "I swear! It's like every cross dresser is gay. Every year I transfer to a new school, I pretend to be a girl. It's a test, to see how stupid people are. This has got to be the smartest school, I've been to. I can usually at least make it three months." He told them. "You are a very convincing girl." Finn admits. "Thank you I have years of practice. Ever since I was three, I have practiced with high heals, and dresses. Stuff like that. I actually won prom queen once." Charlie said looking prideful. It was pretty obvious that he was gay. But he could also tell the future. As much as he wanted to date Kurt, he couldn't. He knew he would get a boy friend, soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Since we know who you are, you should join glee club. There is no secret that you have on us now. Come on, addition." Finn told him. "I'm eager to hear his voice." Kurt admits. "Alright, just let me think of a song." He wispered something in the piano players ear. Them he started to sing a song called 'Bromance'**

**(Lyrics)**

**~Bro-o-o-mance**

**It's like Eminem and Dr. Dre**

**If I loved you more I might be gay**

**And when I'm feeling down**

**You know just what to say**

**You're my homie (homie)**

**Yeah ya know me (know me)**

**And if you ever need a wingman**

**I'd let any girl blow me off**

**Cause you're more important than the rest**

**I confess I'm a mess**

**If I'm not hangin' with my BFF**

**You know it's true**

**You my male boo**

**Now sing the chorus with me**

**If you're feeling the same way too**

**Bromance**

**Nothing really gay about it**

**Not that there's anything wrong with being gay (gay)**

**Bro-o-o-omance**

**Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it**

**I love you in the most heterosexual way**

**Hold me to a promise**

**That I'll will be the kind of friend**

**That in the end**

**Will always keep you company**

**Cause when the world gets tough**

**And times get hard**

**I will always love you**

**I'll be your bodyguard**

**Cause you're my bestie (bestie)**

**And if you test me (test me)**

**I'll prove it time and time again**

**I got your back until the end**

**A brother from another mother**

**Never knew how much I loved ya**

**'Til I started singing this song (Huh)**

**Bromance (Bromance)**

**Nothing really gay about it**

**Not that there's anything wrong with being gay (gay)**

**Bro-o-o-omance (Bromance)**

**Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it**

**I love you in the most heterosexual way**

**And now that I've told you how I feel**

**I hope you feel the same way too**

**But if you don't**

**This song was just a joke (Ha ha ha)**

**But if you do**

**I love you**

**Bromance (bromance)**

**Nothing really gay about it (nothing gay)**

**Not that there's anything wrong with being gay**

**Bro-o-o-omance (bromance)**

**Shouldn't be ashamed or hide it**

**I love you (love you) in the most heterosexual way**

**I love you bro~**

**Everyone clapped. "I know, I know. You don't have to say it. I'm amazing." Kurt giggled and said "I could beat you in a diva off, any day." Charlie smirked and said "I doubt that. I am really famous from my voice. Not just singing, but also talking." What do you mean?" Kurt asked. "Sorry Rachel. But it has to be done" Charlie told her. Rachel looked at him confused. "This is not fair! I should have got that solo!" Charlie said, pretending to be Rachel. Everyone looked at him, wide eyes. "How in hell, did you do that?" Finn asked. "Did Rachel, and Charlie switch bodies?" Britney asked. Charlie laughed and said "No but I'm working on a machine that can switch bodies." Britney gasped and said "I'm working on a time machine." Can you do me?" Kurt asked. Puck whistles and says "isn't it a little to soon for that?" Charlie blushes, and tried to get into character. Then he said, in a very Kurt voice "Rachel, did you get dressed in the dark?" Everyone but Rachel burst out laughing. "Don't worry Rachel, I don't really mind what you wear. I'm just trying to be Kurt." Charlie said, and winked at her. She smiled, with a little giggle coming from her lips. Everyone who liked guys, in the room, couldn't help but stare at him. They all seemed to have a crush on him. They all felt a little bit of jealousy towards Rachel, after he winked at her. "Of course, I'm not going to show you my true talent, or my normal voice. You would probably send me to a crack house. ~cough~ Rachel." Charlie told them. "How do you know Rachel sent someone to a crack house?" Puck asked. "I not saying this is how I know. But I have a fortune telling business. If your wondering about anything, in your life, come to me. I can clear it up. And if your wondering if your going to get a boyfriend, or girlfriend this year, ask me. ~cough~ Kurt. Just so you know. I can't date anyone, I'm in a relationship. But I can tell you a lot." Charlie told them. "Wait, Kurt's going to get a boyfriend?" Rachel asked. "Yup, he goes to a different school. But next year he is coming here." Charlie replied. "Didn't you say, he would be getting a boyfriend this year?" Finn asked. Charlie nodded. "Oh and Kurt. If a bird dies, Blackbird, would be the perfect song to sing, to express your feelings ~cough~ warbler. Anyway, my words will get you a boyfriend. Oh, and just so you know. Your boyfriends name starts with a B." Charlie whispered the last part in Kurt's ear "You and your boyfriend will really love each other. And after Blackbird, Candles will be a sign. A sign that your love is coming. But you won't fall in love in this school." Kurt looked startled, and confused. "I don't believe you." Kurt told him. "Watch the news tomorrow, a guy named Richard Lincoln will have won the lottery." Charlie told him. "Fine" and Kurt left the room. "Wait! Kurt!" Charlie ran after Kurt. "What?" Kurt asked. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just trying to help you. I'm really sorry." What do you mean you were trying to help me?" Kurt asked. "I was not making fun of you in there. I actually really like you. I know things other people don't. If anything happens. Like a bully kisses you. I wouldn't be surprised. You don't have to believe me now. Just, after you get a boyfriend. Try to contact me." Charlie said to him. He snacked his phone and put himself in Kurt's contacts. Once he was done he gave it back, and smiled. Then Charlie left, and went home. **


	4. Chapter 4

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Mercedes whispered to Kurt during class "Did you hear on the news, who won the lottery?" Don't tell me!" Kurt begged. "Richard Lincoln. Charlie was right. This is really weird. Do you think he was telling the truth, about you getting a boyfriend. Maybe he's right." Mercedes told him. "No I refuse to get excited about something, that is probably entirely fake. Either he was lying, or he had a dream, about it. And he believes it was my fortune." Listen Kurt, I didn't really believe him either. But I do now. I believe him because the evidence tells me so. Lets get him to predict some thing for us, and see if its true. Come on, lets go to glee." Kurt sighed, but led them to glee. The door was locked, but they could see that Charlie was in there. He was grabbing his head. It looked like it really hurt. After a few seconds he removed his hands from his head, and opened the door. "Why were you grabbing your head? Are you alright?" Mercedes asked. "I'm fine" Charlie told her. Mercedes grabbed Charlie's arm, lightly. And Charlie winced. "It does not sound like your okay." Mercedes said. Charlie looked really angry. But he brushed off his anger,and said "I know you want me, to try to predict something. But I don't choose when I predict. The prediction just comes to me, like a slap to the face. But I can tell you some of the predictions I already predicted. Finn, and Rachel start dating. Them Finn breaks up with her. Them they start dating again, but Rachel brakes up with him, because he is not a virgin. Then they get back together, but they brake up, because Rachel makes out with Puck. Artie and Brittany will brake up, because Brittany is a lesbian. Quinn and Sam will start going out. Sam brakes up with Quinn, because she makes out with Finn. Mercedes you get a boyfriend in high school. I'm not sure exactly when. But I don't even need to predict that, everyone already knows. Santana is a lesbian. Some of these things might already have happened, I don't know. I just predict them." Everyone else walked into the room, and Charlie quickly shut up. "After Glee can we play have you never?" Mercedes asked. nodded. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);" /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"Authors notes: Hi! It's been really fun to write this story, so far. But I'm running out of ideas. If you have any ideas please let me know!/div 


	5. Chapter 5

**After Glee they started there game. "I have never ate chicken before." Charlie told them. Everyone put a finger down, in shock. "How could you have not ate chicken before?" I just haven't okay!" I have never kissed anyone." Mercedes said. Me and Kurt were the only ones who kept a finger up. "I have never, lost a dance compitision." Rachel said. Brittany and Mike put one finger down. The bell rang and everyone went home. Charlie went home to his 'parents'. "Where the hell were you!" His 'father' asked. "I was at glee practice." Charlie told him. "You missed a costumer!" His 'mother' yelled. "I apologize for my foolishness. Please if possible, forgive my mistake." Fine. You can have glee, I guess. But respect your costumers! The last one said you left before the hour was finished" his 'parents' told him. Charlie nodded, and slowly a look of horror apeared on his face, as they finished, " the costumer is still here. He refuses to leave without you taking his money, and having sex with him." Charlie nodded, and went to the costumer. His name was Jake. Charlie took him to a room, and... You don't need to know the details. "So your life must be fun. All sex, all the time." It's not what you think." Oh believe me, I know. Tired of waiting for your boyfriend. I know it's hard." I don't care if I have to wait. I wish I could have waited, I wish I was still a virgin. But I'm not." Act like that all you want, but your really a sex drive lunatic." Shut up, you ass! I never wanted this life. But my guardians wanted money!" Your guardians? Don't you mean parents?" Nope there are not my birth parents! I'm an orphan!" Are all orphans as good as you? Or is it because of all the practice?" Shut up!" Charlie yelled. He got up, put his clothes on, and ran outside. **


End file.
